marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Comics Fanon Wiki/Helicarrier
Welcome to Marvel Fanon Wiki! We are a fanfiction Wiki modeled around the Marvel Database. Though the Wiki was started some time ago, it has come to a new rebirth following an adoption. The current administrators are Bridgetterocks, ElectricMayhemm and Uncanny X-Factor. This page is a guide for new users. Here, we will also lay down some ground rules for the Wiki. ''Rules/Important Things to Know #General rules fall under the Five Pillars of Wikipedia. #Be kind to other users. If a chat is open, 1 or more admins will be present. If there are any issues with user interface, and it should not happen to be seen by administrators, please contact either admin for assistance. Bans may be doled out for this offense. #Keep adult content to a minimum. This includes pornography, gore, etc. It is allowed, but it is up to admin discretion to determine how much is too much. Breaking this will only result in a warning, but possibly bans if continued. #Swearing is allowed in chat, but it is preferred that swearing be minimal. The one exception would be swearing to insult others. (Baseball fans, 3 strikes and you're out.) #Swearing is not allowed in articles. If you swear in an article, it must be censored. Please keep it toned down. #Any characters published by Marvel at one point or another are fair game, this includes Star Wars (as of currently) and Transformers. We also allow Amalgam heroes and original characters. Any other characters (such as DC and Image) are not allowed. #Duplicate pages are not allowed. If there is any evidence of plagiarized work, it will be removed and the user blocked. The same goes for categories, powers, etc. Please check before adding something. #The most notable of this set is that you must not edit certain pages, such as the Main Page or this page. You may edit another user's pages, so long as it is not vandalized. And of course, you may edit and make as many of your own pages/universes as you wish. #In the end, an admin's word goes. Please respect that this is a decision made for the good of the Wiki. #Though it isn't common, wholly original fanfiction comics or stories are free territory. #Please, keep articles factual based on your universes. Opinions can be saved for your user page. #'Copying:' Do not copy information from other sites. All content must be original, images not included. #'Be yourself.' Do not mimic other users, it's very childish and has no place on Wikias. Roleplaying is allowed and encouraged by Marvel Database, but it is severely frowned upon in formal situations. #Follow naming conventions. All pages must include either a real name or codename of a character. Universe numbers are encouraged, but not enforced. #Though this should go without saying, please do not edit someone else's page to kill their character. This falls under no vandalism, and keep criticism constructive. #There are a few rules relating to the presence of disambiguation pages for published Marvel characters on the Wiki... #There must be three alternate versions of the character to earn a disambiguation page. These can be from TV, video games, etc. Even those that do not yet have a page or are planned to be written count among them. And if one user creates 3 alternate versions of a character just to earn it a disambig, the admins reserve the right to decide whether it gets a page or not. #Disambiguations can only be created by an administrator, but can be edited or updated by all. If you want to suggest a new page, or a change to an existing one, please contact an admin. #To differentiate between original characters and existing characters, please use separate disambiguations. In other words, please use the "Disambiguation" template for published characters and "Disambig" template for original characters. #Please construct your articles according to the format guide. #'Fantastic Four Guideline': Due to recent issues with users creating massive amounts of content (that isn't spam), we ask that you limit your ideas to 'four articles a day. This is to ensure that articles can be cleaned up as they come in, with a manageable workflow for our admins as well as attractive articles for the entire community. #Users that spam the site (by spam we mean create any number of projects that proceed to be unfinished, with a minimum of 4 articles/projects) will have those articles removed and may be blocked at the admin's discretion, in proportion to the magnitude of the offense. #'''Have Fun! This 'golden rule' is repeated throughout the site for a reason. Our intent is not to offend anyone, but rather provide a great resource for readers from around the world to enjoy what we have accomplished. #If there is anything not covered on this list that new users have questions about, or suggestions to be made to this list or in general, contact any of the anytime, and they'll be glad to help you. The current admins are Bridgetterocks, ElectricMayhemm, and Uncanny X-Factor. Category:Browse Category:Policy